Death Awaits Thee
by tetsusaiga-chick
Summary: Inuyasha goes on a killing rampage


Disclaimer:Ok...I had to type 'disclaimer' five times before I got it right. Do you really think I own Inuyasha? I don't own nothing. Except maybe this sharpie.

BR  
BR 

B Let The Bodies Hit The Floor /B 

BR 

BR 

Kagome slumped forward as the dark purple miasma cleared. Inuyasha watched helplessly as Kagura swooped down on her giant feather and held her fan to Kagome's neck. Inuyasha subconsciously grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Kagura opened her fan and dragged it across the fragile skin on Kagome's throat. Dark red blood cascaded down her neck on to the hard ground below her. Inuyasha's eyes grew red. He never took his gaze off the girl as she flew away with the wind enchanter.

BR 

BR 'I promised I'd always protect her,' Inuyasha thought, fighting back the rising anger coursing through his blood.

BR 

BR "Naraku," he finally managed to whisper.

BR 

BR Naraku walked out of the dense forest into the shadowy clearing. He too watched the girl float away. He glanced at Inuyasha and saw the red flashes in his eyes. He instantly regreted his decision to take care of the miko. He watched as the hanyou's ears swivled in his direction.

BR 

BR 'How dare he....' Inuyasha slowly, sloemly turned around and came face to face with Naraku.

BR "You bastard!" he screamed pulling Tetsusaiga out of the sheath. "What the hell did she ever do to you!?"

BR  
BR Naraku took a step backward as the enraged hanyou swung at him. He could sense Inuyasha's heat boiling and knew he would be in for a real fight this time. He took a few steps backward and released some of his poisioness miasma in attempt to escape. Inuyasha stepped through unharmed.

BR 'There's no getting out of this one,' Naraku thought. He pulled out his sword and prepared to fight for his life.

BR 

BR After a few minnutes Naraku was drenched with sweat and his own blood, while Inuyasha looked refreshed and unharmed. He had had enough. There was no way Naraku was getting away with killing Kagome. I His /I Kagome. Naraku was now having dificultly moving, while Inuyasha still had the energy to speak.

BR "Why do you continually destroy my life? First you take away Kikyou. And once the hurt from that goes away you take the life of the only woman I could ever love. What the hell did she ever do to you? She was the most innocent person here. If anyone should have died it should have been me! I am your enemy, not her. I am the one you want to kill, not her!"

BR 

BR 

BR Beaten, Why for? Can't take much more

BR 

BR Inuyasha could feel his blood begin to boil. There was no holding it back. He had to avenge Kagome. Nobody harmed her and lived to tell about it. His eyes flashed red once more and purple streaks began to form on his face just under his eyes. He flexed his claws before lunging for Naraku. He sliced through the snowy baboon disguise as Naraku jumped out of the way.

BR 

BR "What the hell!" Naraku gasped. He had never known of a hanyou to be able the completly transform himself to full youkai. There had to be something wrong with him. This had to be the power of the Shikon Jewel. 'But you know very well that the miko had the shards around her neck,' he mentally battled himself. 'Then what the hell is up?!' he questioned before swinging at Inuyasha again.

BR 

BR He had pushed him too far this time. There was no escaping this fight unharmed. He mentally called for Kagura to turn around and come back. She was so far away he hoped he would reach them in time to calm the hanyou. He didn't know how much more beating he could take.

BR 

BR 'What's wrong with me?' Inuyasha mentally asked himself. 'Nothing, nothing is wrong with you. Naraku deserves this.' he nodded his head before continuing the assault.

BR 

BR 

BR ONE, nothing's wrong with me. TWO, nothing's wrong with me. THREE, nothing's wrong with me. FOUR, nothing's wrong with me.

BR 

BR 

BR Naraku threw up his sword in defense, trying everything in his power to prevent being killed. 'There is no stopping him,' he thought,'there's no way to stop him. He won't quit until I am dead and he can avenge Kagome's death. I pray to any gods up there that Kagura had mastered that healing spell and that the hanyou's woman is still living,' he blocked yet another attack, 'or else I'm screwed.'

BR 

BR 

BR ONE, something's got to give. TWO, something's got to give. THREE, something's got to give, NOW!

BR 

BR 

BR All Inuyasha could think about was death. Naraku's death. He continually attacked him and the demons that he sent forth. He had taken a countless number of lives. But he wouldn't stop until Naraku was dead. He didn't care who he had to take on, as long as that bastard died. As far as he was concered, if they got in his way, they're fair game.

BR 

BR 

BR Let the bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies him the floor! Let the bodies hit the flooooooooooooor!!

BR 

BR 

BR 'I pushed him too far this time. Dammit,' Naraku regreted his decisions. There was no way he was getting out of this alive. There were large gashes all over his body. He was losing too much blood and was using too much energy. It wouldn't be long before he passed out. And then he would be weak and powerless. And he had no doubt that the hanyou wouldn't even hesitate to kill him. He has been pushed too far. And Naraku knew he would soon be meeting his downfall.

BR 

BR 

BR Push me again. This is the end.

BR 

BR 

BR Naraku dodged Inuyasha's endless attacks. He couldn't even get a single attack in. His efforts were watsed. There was no way he would make it out alive. After killing the clay miko a second time and then kidnapping the hanyou's woman there was no way Inuyasha would let him walk away alive.

BR 

BR Inuyasha had takled Naraku to the ground. Eyes glowing a fierce blood red. He could feel the heated blood pumping through his body. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't control his demon side. No matter how much he hated it. He needed to spill the blood of Kagome's assasin. He pushed Tetsusaiga to Naraku's neck, just as Kagura had done to Kagome. He leaned down to Naraku's ear and whispered.........

BR 

BR "Skin against skin, blood and bone. You're already here but you're not alone.You wanted in, now you're here. Driven by hate, consumed by fear"

BR Inuyasha pushed down on Tetsusaiga as Naraku's blood spilled to the ground. Inuyasha put his claws into one of the nearby puddles and brought the blood up to his face.It was done. He had finally killed Naraku. He just wished Kagome could have been there to see this. Their journey was finally over. The only thing left to do was to place the rest of the shards together. Inuyasha placed his hand back into Naraku's blood. He once again lifted his hand as the blood dripped on to the ground. He slammed his fist on the ground and through his head back.

BR "KAGOME!!!!" he howled. He missed her more than words could describe and would give anything to just hold her again and tell her how much he loved her. He never expressed his true feelings to her. A tear slipped down his face and migled in with the blood around his feet.

BR 

BR Inuyasha snapped his head when he heard faint footsteps behind him. Kagome was slowly walking toward him, he hand on her throat. He rushed to her side and she collapsed into his arms. She picked her up and kissed her forehead before sprinting to Keade's hut.

BR 

BR Kagome has been unconscious for nearly three days now and Inuyasha had never left her side. She slowly stired. She sleepily opened her eyes and stared straight into gentle lavander eyes. She felt a weight against her chest as arms encircled her back and carefully lifted her up into a sitting position. She was staring into the face of a human Inuyasha. Tears slipping down his face he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

BR 

BR "What? Why? You're.....human?" she asked, he nodded. She instinctivly reached for the Shikon Jewel around her neck only to find an empty chain. She gasped before throwing her arms around him.

BR 

BR He returned the embrace before carefully laying her back down on the bed. He stared deep into her gentle loving eyes.

BR "Kagome. I almost lost you the other day. After Kagura took you I was sure I would never see you again. All I cared about was making Naraku pay for what he ordered Kagura to do. And he did. I didn't think you would ever wake up. I've had a few days to think about everything and......I love you Kagome."

BR 

BR A tear slid down Kagome's cheek as she responded. "I love you too Inuyasha."

BR 

BR 

BR Let the bodies hit the floor

BR 

BR 

BR 

BR Okie pokie guyz....that's all. Please review. Tell me what you really thought about my story. Thanks for reading!

BR 

BR b Leigha Riverr /b 


End file.
